


Halloween Vibes

by JaliceCookie



Series: Trick or Treat [2]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Earth, F/M, Family, Halloween2020, Kids, Old Movies, TrickorTreat, Zombie, sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie
Summary: Michael spends her first Halloween with the Georgiou Family on Earth. Thanks to an important Conference Philippa must visit, she is sent to Trick or Treat with Nathaniel and Juliana - what do they say? First Times always have their ups and downs right?
Relationships: Katrina Cornwell/Original Universe Gabriel Lorca
Series: Trick or Treat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002087
Kudos: 2





	Halloween Vibes

_ Halloween 2450 - The Earth - The House of Gabriel Lorca _

"Uncle Gabe please? Mommy is at such a boring Conference and we really wanted to teach Michael how much fun Trick or Treat can be. Can't you give her a Costume with the Replicator?", - 9 year old Juliana was standing impatiently before Lorca and looked pleadingly at the Adult.

The Girl was still so small for her Age, and Philippa had once explained to him , that her biological Family had carried out experiments on Juliana, which led to slower growth of the Body. To make it more clear - Juliana may be 9 years old, but her body was at the level of a 6 year old in terms of size and other skills.

That didn't make the blonde-haired girl in the Strawberry Milkshake costume any less cute, and how standing in front of him and him - and asked him - Gaberiel Lorca , to gave the newest crew member of the USS.Shenzou a Halloween Costume with the help of the Replicator.

“Or Uncle Gabe creates a Halloween costume for himself and goes with us to trick or treat, while Mum is still at this uncool conference of Starfleet. Seriously, it's Halloween - you should give a Captain a free Day. Michael is still in your Library and reading something - she doesn't know Halloween and Trick or Treat and Mum said, Lia and I should bring her this great Fun closer", 12 year old Nathaniel stood behind his Sister and wore a Disney Descendants Hades Costume - for what he was allowed to dye his hair blue (the hair color would go out again after one shower).

And the boy thought that was pretty cool. The only thing that Michael wanted to do is reading and so she could escape all the fun. Just like the Conference his adoptive mother had to attend today - both was so uncool and no Fun at all. 

And since Juliana's Godfather Saru also had other Plans for that Day and couldn't step in as a Supervisor, Philippa had asked her good friend from academy times - Gaberiel Lorca to step in - and the Captain had nothing to do that Evening and was not needed at the Conference - and that was exactly the Reason, why the 9-year-old, the 12-year-old and Michael - who actually wanted to stay in her small apartment during the short Vacation on Earth, but was encouraged by Philippa to join her spent Time with her and the Children - so now all three of them were located in Lorca's House.

"Well let me think about it, Children. What would be less amusing? To bring Halloween and Trick or Treat closer to the Girl who grew up on Vulcan - or to continue to watch the old horror Movie?", - Gabe looked thoughtfully at his Television and actually later he had planned to spend the rest of the Evening with Katrina. Since Gabe had no idea how long Philippa would be at the Conference, the easier Option would be to let the children go out with Michael threw the Neighborhood or ... exactly at that Moment the Doorbell rang and the Captain of the USS Discovery was standing up from the Chair and left the Siblings in the living Room.

"Is that Mum?", Nate asked, turning to his little Sister.  
"No - Mommy said it would take Hours. Maybe it's Saru - that would be great, he's never celebrated Halloween on earth as well”, Juliana replied enthusiastically.

  
“But Saru said he was going on a Research Trip or something else during his short Vacation. Why should he go to visit Uncle Gabe?". Nate replied skeptically.  
"As a surprise - and then Saru also gets a little pumpkin bucket for trick or treat", Juliana said happily - since Philippa made the Kelpian her Godfather five years ago she felt safe with him, back than Saru was one of the few people Juliana felt comfortable to let a bit go off her shyness.

  
"Why not use a zombie bucket for Sweets - they're a lot cooler, aren't they?", Nate inquired further and the 9-year-old was silent for a Moment.  
“As cool as Uncle Gabe's horror Film? What's the name of it anyway?”, - the siblings went to the TV and took a look at the DVD case that was on the small Table.

  
"Zombies - Dawn of the Dead" - Juliana read aloud and frowned in Confusion before Nate took the DVD case from her hand.

  
“Wooow he's really old. It is set in 1971 - why does Uncle Gabe watch such old horror films? ", asked Juliana confused.

  
“Old people like to watch old Movies”, Nate answered his little sister's Question and from the hallway you could hear the amused laugh of a Woman.

“I heard that Nate. And I'm not so old yet”, - Gabe came back into theLliving Room, accompanied by Katrina Cornwall, and the Captain had heard the 12 year old's last Sentence.

  
“He is not entirely wrong with the Statement. I mean that the film is very old ", Kat spoke now and nodded friendly to the Siblings. She had met the two of them Years ago and was in good contact with Philippa, as Juliana and Nathanlien had often been visiting the Psychologist during the first time with their new adoptive Mother.

"Okay Kids, I'm going to make a Halloween costume for Michael with the Replicator and we'll just say you guys will be back in two hours, okay? Don't come up with stupid Ideas during the trick or treat, okay? And Nate, I should tell you from your Mother, that you shouldn't try any tricks with skateboards lying around this year again", said Gabe and he could feel the amused Grin on Kat's face , while he went to the Replicator to to create an Halloween costume for Michael.

"Well, I think that's suitable for her - isn´t it Children?", Gabe called the Siblings to him and showed them a selection of different Halloween costumes - including a Frozen Elsa Costume and the two Children nodded enthusiastically and ran into the library with the Costume just a few Seconds later.

“Have you ever thought about having Kids of your own? They seem to like you Gabe", Kat said amused.

  
“Me and own Kids? A good joke Kat - I'm the cool Uncle you can borrow for an evening - but we have the next two hours just to ourselves", Gabe whispered happily in the Psychologist's ear and he could see that Kat liked this Idea.

And the two adults didn't even have to try on a Halloween costume for the following two Hours - how wonderful that was going to be.

*******

"Why did I get involved with this unproductive Idea again?"

After begging and illogical arguments from the two Kids, Michael had allowed herself to be persuaded to wear the Elsa Adult costume, even if she didn't understand the meaning of Trick or Treat or Halloween, even if Trick or Treat was mainly for Children, right?

But since she started to work at the Shenzou, she had somehow started to like the two Monsters and saw them as - sometimes very annoying - little siblings.

In addition, Philippa had emphasized how much fun Halloween could be and that she - how many things she ´learned´ - would like a lot. Michael had actually taken this short vacation with Philippa and the two children involuntarily. Her Captain had invited her and the two children seemed to like her so much that she had hit a point in her with those big fucking pleading Eyes. Nevertheless, Michael felt too old with her meanwhile 24 years - to walk around in a Costume.

“Because Elsa suits you Michael. You are also always completely distant, think only about your work and have no fun - unless Mum persuades you to have fun. Aren't there any fun things you can do on Vulcan? ", Nate explained and walked next to the older Girl.

  
"I can absolutely ... have fun without your mother having to talk me into Nate. And yes, but the Things that we would classify as fun on Vulcan - are certainly just boring for you", replied Michael.

  
“How many books are you reading - or not having Sleepover parties on the Weekend? Or Family dinner on Sunday? That´sall so much Fun”, Juliana said curiously.  
“Something like that Lia- but still different. You will maybe understand if you´re older”, said Michael and she had already been able to take part in one of the Georgiou Family Dinners on a Sunday.

"I told you the Elsa costume fits perfectly" said Nate, amused and when they got to the first House, Nate and Julia each took one of Michael's hands and pulled her with them. The 24-year-old quickly understood the system behind Trick or Treat, and most of the Residents who were willing to open the front door on October 31 gave her an understanding look. She didn't seem like the only adult on the job of taking care while some sugar hyped kids were running around the Streets.

A few Houses later the three of them came to an abandoned looking house and when the wind whistled through the partly broken windows and a creaking noise came from somewhere in the House, Juliana grabbed Michael's hand a little anxiously - what if there were a Monster or a Ghost inside.

"Your fear is not logical Lia - it's an abandoned House and nothing you ..." - before Michael could finish her Sentence, there was a creepy crack near her and something that sounded like a painful moan - became louder and just Seconds later a piece of the Fence next to Michael fall on the ground, a zombie cardboard figure popped open - it was a simple trick - but it was enough, that both Michael and Juliana screamed in Shock and backed away a few Stepts from the cardboard Figure.

"Haha look at you - so scared", laughed Nate, amused and thought it was really funny that both Lia and Michael, last one thought so rationally and objectively, had been frightened by a cardboard Figure of a Zombie.

"You should have seen your frightened faces when ..." - Nate wanted to imitate the facial expression of the two Girls, when something tapped him on the Shoulder. The 12-year-old turned around briefly and then stumbled back in Shock - when a bony hand - or better said the bony hand of a lifelike-looking mummy - tapped on his Shoulder.

The 12 year old was so frightened , that he hid behind Michael and Juliana only gave him a ´you are sure not so afraid´ look.

The Zombie and the Mummy looked a few moments in the Direction of the Trio, before the words ´Happy Halloween´ appeared in the Air above them and they, together with the overturned part of the Fence, almost automatically appeared back again on the property of the old - abandoned House . It was probably a mechanism that had been installed for Halloween. Michael found that fascinating and a little ... "surprising".

“You see ... it was just an special Effect. Let's go on. If you want to use the remaining Hour, you still have a few streets ahead of you", said Michael and she tried to control her beating Heart. Who would have thought that such a 'prank' would scare her so much?

  
"But you were also scared Michael - that's so cool - we'll have to tell Mum later about that", laughed Nate.

"That's not funny, Nate. Michael was just as scared as I was. And Princess Elsa was also afraid of the judging Village People of Arendelle ”, Juliana spoke cautiously, who was still holding Michael's hand.

“Yes, but in contrast to Elsa, who would certainly have used her Ice power to freeze the two Figures, you backed away and were scared and yes I was scared too ... but the Mummy's hand and the Mummy itself looked so real ", Nate replied with a grin and while walking through the following streets, he handed Michael some of the candy corn, as well to Juliana and they ate the candy with amusement.

*******

".... no that is supposed to represent Kim Possible. You know, the cool and popular Teen Hero who went to high school during the day and saved the world at Night...or all other Times during the Day? That goes perfectly with my red hair - do you know how long it took to straighten it? I'm telling you it's no fun having Curls and being a readhead. You can see that my Halloween costume should represent Kim, right? And my two little Cousins, are Kim's Twin Brothers - Tim and Jim Possible ... huh? No, how do you get the Idea that I create a Halloween Costume as Ginny Weasley from the Harry Potter Books ... that's not the Topic ... oh ... of course I talk too much again ... my Mum always says I talk too much .... "

When Michael came with Nate and Lia to a beautifully decorated House, a girl with straight red hair was standing there, as Nate had explained to her, in the Mission Outfit of Kim Possible. An elderly lady, who was probably the owner of the House, interrupted the Redhead and handed her and the two Kids some sweets and looked almost invitingly in the direction of Nate and Juliana.

"...well Ginny Weasley would have been a cool Costume too. But I made Kim's belt pouch myself - it just didn't work with the Green eyes, My Eyes really don´t tolerate contact lenses, you know and .... "  
"Tilly can we go on to more House now?"

"Yes, please Tilly, this is only the third House we have been to and I really need to go to the bathroom"

  
“Okay, your house is not far away, then we'll go back and I'll explain to your mother why her Niece doesn't have the original Kim Possible costume, because poor Tilly has an intolerance to contact Lenses - hey cool Hades Costume - you know what Special Effect would fit completely? Blue fire - okay, I'm coming sorry little Cousins ", the red-haired Girl was pulled away from the Entrance Door by her little cousins and Nate gave her a thumbs up for her Costume, before he turned happy to Micheal - because what the blue fire topic was about, the redhead behind the Kim Possible costume wasn't so wrong. It would fit really well.

“No, definitely not Nate! Better concentrate on catching up with your sister", Michael replied sternly, because Juliana had now let go of her hand and was almost by the old owner of the house and Nate ran to her and moments later the Siblings got some more sweets in their little Halloween buckets.

*******

"Mum you also are in a Costume? Cool you look so dangerous and cold. What is the costume supposed to Represent? ”- Nate put his little bucket, which was full of sweets, on the Kitchen table and was thrilled, that Philippa had shown up at Gabe's Place in a Halloween costume.

Because Philippa had tied her dark hair in a high Ponytail and fixed it with hairspray, she was wearing a completely black outfit with dark boots and she had put on dark makeup. To be honest, that way Philippa looked really more dangerous.

"Nate is right - I just can't say what this costume should represent", said Michael, who couldn't imagine what exactly her Captain wanted to represent with the Costume. Juliana shrugged her shoulders helplessly and preferred to run over to Gabe and Kat , in order to generously offer the Adults something from her candy bucket.

"Indiana Jones in female doesn't fit with the dark colors, does it?", Kat advised as she grabbed a piece of candy and gave Lia a grateful smile. Gabe took out a Snickers and it dawned on him who exactly Philippa wanted to represent.

“I think I know who Philippa wants to portray. Tabitha Galavan from the Gotham Series? ”, - Gabe grinned happily when he was right with this tip and Philippa confirmed his suspicion.

“For being so bad at our game nights, he seems to be good at guessing Costumes. But you really look completely different Philippa ”, Kat grinned and after Philippa had told her , the Kids and Michael that they should grab their personal stuff , as they would be on their way home soon - the captain stroked over the dark leather jacket. It was really different to see yourself in that kind of clothes.

"Thanks Kat. I wasn't sure if I should use Tabitha for my costume - but I really liked her Character in the series - and yes, if you're wondering how I started watching a series from 2018 - it was one of them Evenings at the Starfleet Academy and suddenly Gabe and Chris Pike came up with the Idea of making a nostalgic series film evening - and Gotham was one of the Shows to watch”, said Philippa with a smile.

"Mommy? Michael wants to change her Elsa costume into normal? . But we'll watch a movie at home afterwards, won't we? That's what Nate said and it's much nicer when everyone is still in their costumes? ”- you could hear Juliana calling for Philippa and moments later the little girl came running back into the living room with her older Brother ,while Nate in his Hades costume made a ´Bad Boy´impression and Micheal was followig the kids...well she was more friendly pulled behind with them.

“So actually we're still invited to Detmer and Gant's Halloween party. So you can wear your Halloween costumes a little longer. Although I can't imagine that this dark Clothing would be something for everyday life, right? It would be kind of impractical to walk around in it all day. Thank you again for your help, Gabe - See you soon“, - Philippa said goodbye to Kat and Gabe , before she left the House of the USS.Discover Captain with Juliana, Michael and Nate, to join the party wich her Crew Bembers had been hosting.

"Don´t tell me you looked at her ass, Kat?", - Gabe asked teasingly when the front door shut. Kat hit Gabe playfully on the Arm, but then leaned forward to look at her friend in amusement.

  
"The Halloween costume really emphasizes exactly the right Places on Philippa, doesn't it?", replied the Psychologist with a smile.

"If I say something wrong now, will you disappear again in the early hours of the next Morning, huh?", Gabe asked Kat with an innocent grin.

  
"It's Halloween and if you want to keep watching the boring Zombie movie you are welcome to do so - or we can pick up where we left off before Philippa came and we nedded to stop?", Kat whispered close to him.

  
Gabe leaned forward with a grin to give her a Kiss.

"Happy Halloween"

  
**THE END**


End file.
